Peter Parker (Earth-1600)
Peter Parker '''(a.k.a. '''Spider-Man) is a masked vigilante, while also a student at Midtown High. He was bitten by a Oz-enhanced spider, which gave him amazing arachnid-like powers. History See Also: Expanded History Early Life Peter Parker was born in Queens, New York to S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Richard and Mary Parker. He was orphaned when his parents were killed in an airplane crash, unknown to him that it was orchestrated by Hydra, who believed they were an obstacle to their plans. He went to live with his aunt, May, and his uncle, Ben, in Forest Hills. Over the course of his childhood and into his teens, Peter grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Having to be diagnosed with autism and having scholastic interest often made him a social outcast and a target for bullies, primarily football star Flash Thompson. He became friends with fellow students Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. Becoming Spider-Man Field Trip Peter gained his powers on a science field trip to Empire State University, where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the OZ Serum, a prototype Super-Soldier serum, imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider. He gained various arachnid-like powers, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, and the ability to walk on walls. Power and Responsibility After the incident, Peter put his new-found abilities to use and won a local wrestling challenge to earn money to help his aunt and uncle, wearing a costume to conceal his identity, instead calling himself Spider-Man. After being refused to collect the money he was promised, he failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. Peter forgot the incident until he returned home the same night to find his uncle had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter changed to Spider-Man and easily captured him only to discover it was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he remembers what his uncle said to him that "with great power comes great responsibility," and begins his life-long career of fighting crime as Spider-Man. Peter's first supervillain he fought was the Vulture, a former engineer of Oscorp who sought revenge on Norman Osborn, Harry's dad, for stealing his flight tech and sought to demand him to announce to the world that it was his own invention. Superhero Life After fighting his first supervillain and with a new aim in life, Peter apprehended many criminals as Spider-Man during the summer. Hoping to gain money to help his aunt May, he accepted an internship along with Gwen to work with scientist Curt Connors at ESU, along with Peter's childhood friend, Eddie Brock, but learned since he was an intern he wasn't gonna get paid. He also took a job at the Daily Bugle as a photographer, taking pictures of himself as Spider-Man fighting criminals to earn money. Doctor Octopus The Green Goblin The Symbiote The Sinister Six Venom Daredevil Goblin Night The Punisher Goblin City Graduation Avenging Spider-Man College The Clone Saga Symbiosis Spider-Island Civil War Infinity War Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes on Earth. He has a great love for humanity instilled by his aunt and uncle. His vigilantism is tempered with the greater ordeal of justice. Due to being a social outcast, and his autism overall, he is a loner, and finds it difficult to work in teams, which is often characterized as a learning disability. But after making friends such as with those like the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, he learns to overcome this and becomes an official member of the Avengers. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Due to his autism since he was a child, he was also traditionally a loner. Due to his individualistic style, having been a social outcast in his youth, he originally found it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, to the point he has worked actively with various superhero teams. He is also a strong willed hero, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being a hero, Spider-Man is nerdy, awkward, and shy. These traits have faded through the years as Parker grew up and gained confidence, but elements of the awkward teenage nerd still remain in his personality. Reputation Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-Man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, J. Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. He is also disliked by a good deal of police cops in New York because, even though he comes to turn in captured super villains, the police mistrusts him due to his vigilantism, and they are also embarrassed over their dependency on him to arrest the threats they couldn't handle. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: 'Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from a genetically-engineered spider exposed to the Oz compound, a prototype super soldier serum, which bit him during a field trip to Oscorp. The Oz-enhanced enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within him, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. His powers include: *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man can cling onto solid surfaces with his fingers and toes. *'Superhuman Strength': He possesses enough strength to originally lift 15 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': His speed allows him to catch up to an accelerating car on foot. *'Superhuman Stamina': Allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': His body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. *'Superhuman Agility': He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He has a limited healing factor. Originally not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. *'Enhanced Intelligence': He has a highly advanced intellect due to the Oz enhancing his brain, allowing him to process more information than that of a normal human, and is able to learn faster. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance': Due to his accelerated metabolism, he has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. *'Enhanced Senses': Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at Spider-Man, he will usually be aware of it, even if it is hurled from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. **'Enhanced Vision': Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, to the point that he is forced to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping him in a battle, as there is "too much input". **'Spider-Sense': He possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. **'Radio Frequency Detection': His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies. Metamorphosis: After trying to cure himself of his Man-Spider form, Spider-Man underwent a metamorphosis that greatly enhanced his abilities and physiology, even becoming the first of a new species he named Spiderlings. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' He can organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'Enhanced Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man's wall crawling abilities were heightened even further, allowing him to stick to a surface with any part of his body, for example his back. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to lift up to 20 tons. *'Enhanced Superhuman Durability, Speed, Agility, and Reflexes': Spider-Man's durability, speed, agility, and reflexes were all enhanced even further as a result of his evolution, allowing him to run fast enough to chase an automobile, perform even greater feats of agility, and react much quicker than even before. *'Psychological Awareness of Environment': Perhaps as an upgrade to his spider-sense and his psychic alignment with arthropods, Spider-Man received psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. *'Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and webbing': Along with night vision, Spider-Man gained superhuman sensitivity via touch, allowing the hairs on his body to sense air currents around him and vibrations via his webbing. *'Talons': Has has short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaces, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Stingers': He has retractable, razor-sharp stingers located within his arms beneath his wrists. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. *'Nightvision': He can see in pitch-black conditions.His eyes glow green whenever he uses this. *'Enhanced Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man gained the ability to rapidly recover from severe injuries such as broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage, equaling Wolverine's own healing factor. **'Delayed Aging': In addition, Spider-Man's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Even when in his teens and early 20's, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. **'Containment Immunity' **'Disease Immunity' *'Animal Empathy': Spider-Man has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. **'Psionic Resistance' *'Hibernation Healing': Only used once. Peter made a cocoon with his webbing while in his Man-Spider form and hibernated with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their life time. Abilities *'Scientific Prodigy': Academically gifted, he displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker his IQ is north of 250. *'Vampire Bite Immunity': Because of the venom from the spider bite, he is completely immune to vampire bites. *'Science Major': He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist, biologist, and physicist. *'Skilled Photographer': He is a very skilled photographer. *'Skilled Artist': Besides succeeding in science and photography, he is also an expert in many artistic fields, primarily in drawing. *'Dancer': He is an excellent dacer, able to do various dance moves thanks primarily to his enhanced agility. *'Singer': He is a gifted singer, having developed excellent singing skills from personal practice. *'Master Acrobat': He is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed. *'Skilled Combatant': Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Strength Level He is capable of lifting approximately 20 tons in his original body. Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. *'Autism': Having to be born with autism and diagnosed at age 3, he was a social outcast and had a hard time communicating with others. This also made him a solo hero as Spider-Man at the start of his career. *'Spider-Sense Disruption': His Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. *'Bad Luck': Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment; this even earns him the resentment and ire of some of his former close friends like Eddie Brock and Harry Osborn, to the point where Harry calls him a "useless, pathetic, annoying and autistic sad-sack" for his horrible luck. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." *'Over Protection': He is often over protective of his loved ones. *'Short-temper': His autism also makes him short-tempered and lash out against people who ridicule him. He often gets frustrated when someone doesn't believe he could be Spider-Man, even though he already is. *'Ethyl Chloride': Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, he is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. Paraphernalia Equipment Web-Shooters: Peter's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. He has also created special kinds of web cartridges that allowed to shoot various chemicals (such as ice, acid, tasers, impact webbing, etc. After an enhancement in his abilities gave him organic webbing (and with no need to create his own webbing), he upgraded his web-shooters so that they could coat his organic webbing in different chemicals. Relationships Family *Ben Parker † - Uncle *May Parker - Aunt *Richard Parker † - Father *Mary Parker - Mother *Teresa Parker - Sister *Mary Jane Watson/Scarlet Spider - Wife, Former Classmate, Best Friend, Partner *Annie Parker/Spiderling - Daughter (Alternate Reality) *Adriana Soria/Blackarachnia - Sister-In-Law, Former Enemy *William Fitzpatrick † - Maternal Grandfather Allies *Pikachu - Best Friend, Partner *Rex - Best Friend, Partner *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Friend, Partner, Love Interest *Miles Morales/Spider-Man - Friend, Protege, Partner *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman - Friend, Partner *Ben Reillly/Scarlet Spider † - Friend, Partner, Temporary Enemy *Midtown High School **Mary Jane Watson - Classmate, Best Friend, Girlfriend **Gwen Stacy † - Classmate, Best Friend, Girlfriend **Jessica Jones - Classmate, Friend, Partner, Love Interest **Randy Robertson - Classmate, Friend **Kong McFarlane - Classmate, Acquaintance, Former Bully **Hobie Brown - Classmate **Glory Grant - Classmate **Sha Shan Nguyen - Classmate *Flash Thompson - Acquaintance, Former Classmate, Former Bully, Former Rival *Jesse Thompson - Friend *Rosie Thompson - Friend *Daily Bugle **J. Jonah Jameson - Boss **Betty Brant - Co-worker, Friend, Love Interest **Robbie Robertson - Co-worker, Friend, Mentor **Ned Lee - Co-worker **Frederick Foswell/Patch - Co-worker *New York Police Department **Captain George Stacy † - Friend, Ally *Empire State University/E.S.U. Labs **Curt Connors/Lizard - Friend/Enemy, Mentor **Dr. Martha Connors - Mentor, Friend **Billy Connors - Friend **Dr. Debra Whitman - Temporary Enemy *Avengers - Friends, Allies and Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend, Mentor **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Idol, Friend, Mentor **Thor Odinson - Friend, Mentor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Idol, Friend, Mentor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend, Partner **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Friend, Partner **Hank Pym/Ant Man/Giant Man - Idol, Friend, Mentor, Partner **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Best Friend, Partner **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Friend, Love Interest **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Friend *X-Men - Friends, Allies and Teammates **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend, Mentor **Logan/Wolverine - Friend, Mentor **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend **Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Friend **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend, Mentor **Anna Marie/Rogue - Best Friend, Partner, Girlfriend **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Best Friend, Partner **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Best Friend, Partner **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Best Friend, Partner, Love Interest **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Best Friend, Partner, Love Interest **Hank McCoy/Beast - Idol, Friend, Mentor **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend **Rachel Summers/Prestige - Friend, Love Interest *Dr. Moira MacTaggert - Friend *Fantastic Four - Friends, Allies and Teammates **Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic - Idol, Best Friend, Mentor **Susan Storm/Invisible Woman - Best Friend, Partner **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Best Friend, Partner **Ben Grimm/Thing - Best Friend *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Friend, Partner *Luke Cage - Friend, Partner *Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Friend, Partner, Mentor *Guardians of the Galaxy- Allies **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Friend **Gamora - Friend **Rocket Raccoon - Friend **Groot - Friend **Drax the Destroyer - Friend **Mantis - Friend, Love Interest **Nebula - Friend *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer - Friend *Uncanny Avengers - Allies, Friends, Teammates **Angelica Jones/Firestar - Friend, Love Interest **Eimin Worthington/Shroud - Friend, Former Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Aliies **Nick Fury - Friend, Mentor, Boss **Maria Hill - Friend **Phil Coulson - Friend **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Friend, Partner, Love Interest **Jemma Simmons - Friend **Leo Fitz - Friend *Wild Pack - Temporary Enemies **Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable - Friend, Partner, Love Interest, Former Enemy *New X-Men - Friends and Allies **Noriko Ashida/Surge **David Alleyne/Prodigy **Sooraya Qadir/Dust **Victor Borkowski/Anole **Megan Gwynn/Pixie **Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide **Laura Kinney/X-23 **Joshua Foley/Elixir **Hisako Ichiki/Armor **Nezhno Abidemi/Gentle **Cessily Kincaid/Mercury **Julian Keller/Hellion *Maximals **Adriana Soria/Spider-Queen/Blackarachnia - Friend and Former Enemy **Humberto Lopez/Reptil - Friend *Gatewatch - Friends and Allies **Ajani Goldmane - Friend **Chandra Nalaar - Friend **Jace Beleren - Friend **Nissa Revane - Friend **Gideon Jura - Friend **Liliana Vess - Friend, Love Interest **Kaya - Friend Enemies *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Arch Enemy *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Arch Enemy, Former Idol, Former Mentor *Eddie Brock/Venom - Arch Enemy, Ex-Best Friend *Venom Symbiote - Former Symbiote *Sinister Six/Sinister Twelve **Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin **Eddie Brock/Venom **Adrian Toomes/Vulture **Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter **Quentin Beck/Myserio **William Baker/Sandman **Max Dillion/Electro **Alex O'Hirn/Rhino **Mac Gargan/Scorpion **Curt Connors/Lizard **Jackson Brice/Shocker *Oscorp **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin **Harry Osborn *Organized Crime **Wilson Fisk/Kingpin **L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombestone/Big Man **Hammerhead **Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane *Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Michael Morbius/Morbius *Kaine *Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Enforcers **Jackson Brice/Montana/Shocker **Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan/Ricochet **Raymond Bloch/Ox *Walter Hardy/Cat Burglar † *Midtown High School **Harry Osborn - Former Classmate, Ex-Best Friend **Liz Allan - Former Classmate, Former Crush, Ex-Girlfriend **Sally Avril **Mark Allan/Molten Man *New York Police Department **Jean DeWolff - Former Ally *Empire State University/E.S.U. Labs **Curt Connors/Lizard - Friend/Enemy **Miles Warren/Jackal *Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy **Max Eisenhardt/Magneto **Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Galactus *Thanos - Killer Trivia *Spider-Man is the flagship character of the Neo Marvel Universe, much like how Iron Man is of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The origin of the Spider-Man in this universe is inherently similar to that of the original with a few modern updates and stylings. *While primarily similar to his Mainstream counterpart, his powers, history, and history are heavily influenced by his Ultimate counterpart. *Lord Caesar primarily based Spider-Man off himself. *He has autism. *His powers, as well as his personality and history, are a fusion of his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts. *As a result of the spider bite, he is much taller than his mainstream counterpart (who is 5'10"). *Peter's uncle, Ben, gave him a tape of Jurassic Park to watch when he was little, and since then had a deep love for science. *He loves dinosaurs, unlike his Mainstream counterpart. *Also unlike his Mainstream counterpart, he loves Star Wars. *Lord Caesar considers him to be a combination of the Mainstream, Ultimate, and 2099 counterparts of Spider-Man. *His favorite Disney Princess is Belle. *His favorite card game is Magic: The Gathering. *His origin is similar to that of his Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-26496, and Earth-96283 counterparts. *His date of birth is August 10th 1994; the month and day is a homage to Amazing Fantasy Vol. 1 #15, where Spider-Man made his first appearance and was released on August 10, 1962. *Unlike his Mainstream counterpart, Peter has more complex relationships with his three arch enemies; Norman Osborn was responsible for creating the prototype Oz formula that enhanced the spider that gave Peter his powers and was his best friend's dad, Eddie Brock was his childhood friend, and Otto Octavius was his scientific idol. *Being born in the 90's, he has a huge craving for music of that time. *He is double-jointed. *He enjoys sketching from time to time when he's bored. *His relationship with Pikachu and Rex is similar to that of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa from The Lion King. *He's very fond of mutants. This is in contrast to his Mainstream counterpart, who usually has very little knowledge of or personal interaction with them. *His relationship with Rogue is based off that of Spider-Man and Shadowcat from the Ultimate universe. *He is a Democrat, though he's often considered changing into an Independent. *In this universe, many superheroes, friends, and family, as well as supervillains, know Peter is Spider-Man, including Mary Jane Watson, May Parker, Flash Thompson, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Animalians, the Guardians of the Galaxy, S.H.I.E.L.D., the New Avengers, the Black Cat, Daredevil, the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, the Lizard, Arachnid, Demogoblin, the Sinister Six, Loki, Ultron, Enchantress, Thanos, Sokwe, Magneto, Apocalypse, and so on. This is in contrast to his Mainstream counterpart, whose identity was known only to a few heroes and his family prior to the Civil War storyline in which Peter Parker unmasked, and is again completely secret after the One More Day storyline in which a retcon plot device was employed. Etymology Peter is derived from the Greek Πετρος (Petros) meaning "stone"; this refers to his hardened, but still brave, righteous, and humerous personality, as well as his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit. Parker means "keeper of the park" in Middle English. See Also *Gallery *Quotes *Relationships *Love Interests External Links *Spider-Man on the Marvel Wiki *Spider-Man on Wikipedia Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Spiderlings Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Web-Slinging Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Claws Category:Energy Senses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:New Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Uncanny Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-1600) Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Dating Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spider-Man Family (Earth-1600) Category:Power Pack (Earth-1600) Category:Super Smart Category:Living Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Secret Identity Category:Inventors Category:Parker Family (Earth-1600) Category:Americans Category:Featured Articles Category:Accelerated Vision Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-1600) Category:Green Eyes Category:Midtown High School (Earth-1600) Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Empathy Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1600) Category:Oz Formula Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Spider-Men (Earth-1600) Category:Spider-Verse (Neo) Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Autism Category:Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Organic Webbing Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1600) Category:Civil War (Earth-1600) Category:Secret Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Immortals Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Alias Investigations (Earth-1600) Category:Prodigies Category:Parker Industires (Earth-1600) Category:Claw Retraction Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Defenders (Earth-1600) Category:Pro-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-1600) Category:Horizon Labs (Earth-1600) Category:Versions of Peter Parker Category:Zoopathy Category:Contest of Champions Challengers (Earth-1600) Category:Atheists Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Adventurers Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Category:Stonekeepers (Earth-1600) Category:Infinity War Casualties (Earth-1600) Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Midtown High School Students (Earth-1600) Category:Resurrection Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Worthy of Mjolnir